


云炤-风雨欲来

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	云炤-风雨欲来

>>>

刚过中午，缙云便走入了巫之堂。  
一路上，巫之堂的人见他也是见怪不怪，只是偶尔还有些打量的视线落在他全白的头发上，轩辕丘战神回来后变成了这幅模样的事，早就传了开来。

缙云向来不在意他人的目光，他到巫之堂来，不过也只是为了寻找刚回到西陵的巫炤罢了。  
西陵已经因为缙云的外貌变化而传出了些许不动听的谣言，巫炤作为鬼师，在巫之堂的威望可想而知，人人都知晓他与缙云的关系多好，巫之堂里，却是无一人敢说，若是被鬼师听了去，也不知是何后果。  
只是缙云那模样......始终叫不少西陵人感到害怕。

巫炤正与怀曦、司危二人说着事，却在缙云踏入院子的那一刻便停下了，他就算不转过身，光听脚步声也知道来人是缙云。  
“怎么来了？我还打算去寻你。”巫炤做了个手势，向其余两人示意事情押后再谈，便迎上了缙云，他本来也想谈完事情后去看看缙云这几日如何。  
“无妨，反正你看得紧，我在这西陵也没其余的事可以做。”缙云摊了摊手，却没遗漏巫炤脸上的疲态，想必这次出去一趟，也发生了不少事。

“给你的。”巫炤将小袋子放到了缙云的手心上，他语调缓慢温顺地道，“当做你之前赠予我骨笛的回礼。”  
“这次又是什么？”缙云轻扬嘴角，没有立即拆开查看，只是将那个小袋子握紧在手心里。

“帮你调整身体的小东西罢了。”他双手负在背后，没有正面回应缙云的疑问，自然也不提及他这次为了这些个“小东西”耗费了多少心力。  
缙云的嘴角扬得更高了，巫炤送的东西都快堆满一个箱子了，可惜能用上的可没几个，说扔那又是肯定不舍，只得个个都收好。

“走罢，看看你体内的辟邪之力如何。”巫炤转身走向自己的房间，示意缙云跟在他身后，缙云将小袋子收入怀里，不由得又想起了他刚回来时，巫炤累积的一大堆的小礼物，这些时间对方也去了不少的地方。

看到司危，缙云又想起了什么，他突然停下了脚步，像对待小孩一般摸了摸司危的脑袋。  
“谢谢你上次送的小石头，虽然我用不上。”  
“我才没......”司危一脸不明所以，正要开口否定，顺道甩开缙云放在她脑袋上的大掌。

“司危。”  
巫炤突地打断了司危的回答，司危还不晓得发生什么事，还想再说，怀曦立刻将她的嘴给捂上，搞得那年幼的祭司张牙舞爪地，像个炸毛的小猫。  
“好了，司危，别给巫炤大人添麻烦......”  
怀曦与司危的声音渐远，缙云这才又大步迈前几步，跟上了前方的巫炤。

一进房里，缙云便自动往床上坐下，巫炤的房间他也算熟悉了，那鬼师也习以为常，正想方设法替他检测体内的辟邪之力。  
“近期身体如何？”巫炤坐在他边上，脸色不怎么好看，看来事情没他想象中顺利，完全禁止缙云战斗也只能起到不明显的延缓作用，他这次出去也是为了追寻某些线索，哪怕只有一线希望也不愿意放弃。  
“还可以。”缙云早习惯了，说出口也只是云淡风轻，若不是巫炤刚才替他检测了体内的辟邪之力，或许还真会相信他的这份说辞。  
缙云的力量确实增强了不少，只是相对的，身体衰亡速度无法停下。  
“我派人四处打听过了，只是......”巫炤有些不甘心，他试过了种种方式给缙云续命，能做到的只是延缓对方被辟邪之力侵袭的速度。  
缙云无言地望着自己手上的白纹以及变白的头发，如果有人比他更了解自己的身体情况，那么那个人必定是巫炤。  
“......过几日，我会到乱羽山去。”巫炤坐在缙云身旁，自然地与缙云十指紧扣，看巫纹与白纹交错，“等那次回来，我会再出去一趟，也许巫之国有记载。”

“等我好了，再陪你去乱羽山。”缙云的手抚过太岁，他自然忆起巫炤心心念念的事，只是现在巫炤已经明令制止他再去战斗，根本不可能答应他的同行要求。

巫炤微微颔首，语气中却是有些难以压抑的疲惫，“乱羽山魔气冲天，一时半会没法完全除去，待你痊愈，再和我去便是。”  
他抚摸着缙云手上的白纹，轻声道：“我一定会找到法子将你治好。”

“量力而为，巫炤。”缙云看他那倔强的模样，不由得开口提醒，有时巫炤的性子总让他担心，太过于执着，他轻抚上巫炤有些泛白的头发，“当初的事，你都未曾告诉我完全。”  
巫炤身体一顿，任由缙云的手穿梭在他的长发中，他们彼此都明了当初的事指的是什么，无非是巫炤费尽心力打开空间裂缝的事。也是那个时候起，缙云真正认知到巫炤多么执而不化，外头人人都以为他们这只队伍早就战死，只有巫炤，一遍遍地尝试，不曾放弃，无论付出多大的代价也绝不回头。

“我能将你弄回来，也定能保住你的性命。”巫炤轻声道，语气中并无妥协之意，他压上缙云的身体，指尖落在缙云的胸膛处，直指心脏。  
“我会变得更强大，为了守住你、守住嫘祖，和整个西陵。”语毕，他的吻落在了缙云的唇上。  
缙云一个翻身便把他压在了身下，巫炤也不挣扎，顺从地张开了唇，任由那白发的男人肆意索取他的口舌，偶尔还会以唇舌反击，换来更加狂乱的吻。

巫炤自傲的话语小小地冲击了缙云的心脏，像是一颗石子扔进了平静无纹的死水，泛起阵阵涟漪。  
缙云不由得想起了嫘祖的话，他确实碰到了愿意保护他的人，只是这种感觉过于奇妙，在缙云眼中，他更倾向自己作为保护者，也不想任何人为了他丢了性命，尤其那人还是巫炤。

他们本来也就打算做这事，一吻结束以后，巫炤自然顺从地躺在缙云身下，他揽着缙云的脖子，在喉结的部分吸吮舔舐，在缙云吞咽唾沫的时候用牙齿轻咬，很快就被小麦色皮肤的青年往上提了提，一手开始解巫炤的衣服。  
“随身携带？”缙云首先便将项链给除了，紧接着又从巫炤的怀里掏出一个骨笛，他用一手撑起身体，另一手摇晃着那骨笛。  
“顺手而已。”巫炤身体一僵，从缙云那头夺回珍惜的骨笛，刚辩解结束，便是趁机将骨笛藏起，再主动吻上缙云转移注意力。  
西陵的鬼师再度被战士压在了身下，他仰头亲吻缙云的锁骨、胸膛，而缙云的手掌置于他的臀部上，却以有两根手指陷入紧闭的后穴，抽插扩张。

“唔......”缙云的乳首冷不丁被他啃了一口，不由得发出闷哼声，低头便见巫炤依然闭着眼，舌头在方才的咬痕上打转舔舐，在褐色的乳首上渡上一层水光。  
鬼师的花样倒是多，缙云懂得就少，他盯着巫炤认真舔舐他的模样，只是又给正在扩张的后穴增加了一根手指，让那鬼师皱起了眉，却不屈不挠地舔他的另一个乳首去了。

又弄了一会儿，缙云不想再继续等待，他摁着巫炤，指示那自矜的鬼师分开些双腿，好让他进入。  
“腿张开些。”  
巫炤又是分开了些，在他的极限内又停下了动作，缙云了解他的性子，没再指望他自己再张腿，便是用手臂架起巫炤的长腿，用那早已挺立肿胀的部分抵上了鬼师涂抹了软膏的后穴。  
就算早已交欢多次，巫炤也仍然最为不喜这个阶段，手指与缙云的大小自然是没法比的，身体被男人的肉茎一寸寸撑开填满的感觉依然可怖，缙云却在此时吻在了他的额间血目上，巫炤不由得颤了颤身体，这就像是个信号，让那男人摁着他开始抽送。

初初那小洞依然干涩，只要让缙云操上一阵，就能逐渐适应，变得湿滑柔软，巫炤咬上缙云的耳垂，顺势咽下因为被顶上那点而差点脱口而出的呻吟，徒留一声闷哼，缙云抓着他的腿，熟练地抽送着，喉头发出的却是类似于野兽的粗喘声，一次次顶上，一次次被肠肉缠紧，一时间，屋里留下的除了他两的喘息声，也只剩下肉体撞击的啪啪声了。

两具修长精壮的男性躯体纠缠在一起无疑也是赏心悦目的，巫炤身上的肌肉虽不比缙云可观，却也结实匀称，尤其手臂与腹部，一是挂在缙云身上，二是随着缙云的抽送微微迎合，倒是让人生出想要狠狠蹂躏的欲念。  
巫炤的那头乌发披散，不似平时那般整齐，他的后穴还隐约可见一粗大的肉棒在其中抽送不断，噗滋噗滋地带出些混着润滑液的淫液，淫靡得叫人难以直视。虽然缙云的力气本来就大，但巫炤就是觉得对方今天做得格外卖力，他比平时更难跟上对方的节奏，巫炤的手在缙云身上摸索着，沿着胸膛，继续往下，刚要落到交合处时，却被缙云抓着了。  
缙云又是重重一撞，弄得巫炤又蜷缩脚趾，弓起脊背，一副无法忍受的模样，缙云就着这么深入的动作停下，俯身啃咬巫炤的嘴唇。  
“唔.......不过就是、不让你上战场......”巫炤别过头，避开了野兽啃噬一般的吻，他的唇被咬得泛红，“......你这是打算把所有精力都用在我身上吗？”

“劳烦鬼师付起责任才好。”缙云又勾起浅笑，他实在喜欢巫炤在自己身下狼狈的模样，心里自然有些快意。  
跟巫炤等人不同，缙云在魔域度过的时间太过于漫长，没人知晓他那时内心的煎熬，再见巫炤的时候已经是十年之后，十年的思念化为了侵占欲，自然不可能轻易放过巫炤。  
话音刚落，缙云又开始毫不留情地抽送，他重重地挺入，任由胯部与臀部相撞发出清脆的肉体撞击声，把白皙的臀部都撞得发红。

“那当是......奉陪到底。”巫炤压抑地轻喘两声，他的臀部被那个男人揉捏着，险些都无法将话都说完全，手也不再想着睁开，反倒与缙云十指紧扣，再次勾起对方的冲动。  
巫炤还不清楚自己究竟应允了什么，但他对缙云的目光向来敏感，也向来聪明，猜测也知道自己将吃些大亏，答应的事又怎么能轻易反悔，况且那人又是缙云。

巫炤睁眼看他，那男人却将一个湿润的吻落在他的眼角上，迫使巫炤再度闭上眼睛，他只来得及看到属于缙云的小麦色手臂环在他的腰间，巫炤的发丝虽有些已发灰，但与缙云的白发交织在一起，却也是对比得乌黑。  
“再过......嗯、你......”巫炤正要开口，缙云却没管他说些什么，就是往深处操，他这么一动，巫炤差点咬着了自己的舌头，只是对缙云恼不起来，便是将口中的话语全吞下了肚。  
缙云扣在他腰部的手臂鼓着青筋，用的劲自然是大得很，当真如他所说，将禁止战斗的精力全耗费在了巫炤身上，也幸亏鬼师算得精壮，被这样对待也并无太大问题。  
他用手指掐着巫炤的下巴，用拇指敲开那闭合的嘴唇，巫炤不曾抵抗，任由缙云的拇指不安分地探入他的口舌中搅弄，把他的口腔玩得黏糊糊的。  
缙云觉着有趣，刚想故意去抵他的舌根，手指就被不轻不重地咬了一口，那是来源于巫炤的警告，缙云捏了捏他的舌头，也不太在意手指上留下的咬痕。

巫炤的手也鼓着肌肉，只是与缙云不同，他使的劲全在床单上，随着缙云的每一次挺入而揪着床单，借此发泄累积过多的快感。缙云知道巫炤更喜欢被操到深处，被他深入的占有，只要他重重插入，那些湿软的肠肉就会死死地绞紧他，似劝阻似挽留。  
支配恋人的感觉无疑是让人满足的，缙云喘着粗气，唤出名字的同时，动作也越快凶狠用力，“巫炤......”  
他们像往常一般，将所有欲望都发泄在对方身上，不仅仅是缙云的身上又新添许多咬痕与抓痕，巫炤的身上也一样惨烈，白皙的皮肤上全是男人留下的指印与青紫，不过也仅仅是看着惨烈了，毕竟占据他们身体所有的，依然只有快感与满足感。  
力气大的战士把鬼师肏得直发出低沉的呻吟，那鬼师又想仰头咬他锁骨，却被噙着嘴唇，又摁在床上一阵猛干，最后伴着压抑的呻吟而硬是被男人给干射了。  
也因缙云今天特别卖力，做了一次后，巫炤已觉有些疲惫，他边射着精水，肠道仍然痉挛着，把男人肿胀的性器吸得紧紧的。  
这却还不算完，他倒是先射了，缙云可还没，他继续肏着那还处于高潮中的躯体，巫炤一惊，却因为身体发软而无法挣脱那名有熊的战士，只得任由缙云抬着他腿持续撞击。巫炤刚将精水射尽，却又被干得微微勃起，像是个被野兽叼住命脉的猎物，只得认命承受，谁让他方才答应了缙云的。  
高潮中的身体本就极度敏感，常人都经不起这方式折腾，快感叠加过多也会变成负担，巫炤一边舒爽地直颤栗，一边又因为这负担般的快感而觉得痛苦。

“停、停下.......唔、”巫炤死死抓着缙云的手臂，只可惜他现在没什么力气，根本掰不开那男人有力的手，只得被迫承受几乎快要将人逼疯的快感。  
在缙云射入他的身体时，巫炤好像在感受着那白发男人喷洒在他体内的精液一般，小腹也一抽一抽的，他光是动一下身体，就觉得后穴酸软得厉害，缙云射入的精水有些稠，溢出的那些挂在穴口处，实在淫乱。

第二次的时间并没间隔多久，那白发男人好像有用不尽的精力，他用那强壮的手臂一捞，将巫炤的身体又翻了过去，鬼师的指甲在他的背上挠过，于那狰狞伤疤上又添了一道白痕。  
若是从背影看，那便只能看到小麦色肤色的战士压在鬼师的身上，持续不断地进行着抽送的动作，他的手指按压在那双白皙的长腿上，留下了浅浅的指印，再仔细一看，方才他留下的那些印记，好些还转了青紫。  
缙云的辫子落到巫炤的身上，那被肏得浑身狼狈的鬼师一把抓着了缙云的辫子，又因手腕被缙云咬了一口而不得不松开了手。  
“缙云......”巫炤低哑的声音唤着他的名字，听起来却像是无意识之中叫出的，缙云听他叫了无数次名字，却是最喜欢在情事之中听见。  
那样叫唤着他，如此纯粹，仿佛能够依靠的只有他而已，能够轻易地满足男人内心的独占欲。  
对巫炤来说也是如此，就独占欲来说，他或许还要比缙云更甚，就算在下方也会用自己的方式留下许多痕迹。

缙云再次从后方进入巫炤，他的一手覆在鬼师看起来最为脆弱的颈项，巫炤却恍然未觉，看起来是如此信任他，任由他支配，缙云收回手掌，却又将阴茎压得更深，让巫炤微微仰起头，小腹却缩得更紧。  
巫炤也不知这究竟过了多久，每当他以为自己已经适应了缙云的侵犯后，对方总会让他打着颤想要尽快结束这折磨人的性事，缙云的手摁在他的小腹上，竟是在找寻着在他体内肆意冲撞的形状。  
“不......”这想法让巫炤觉得有些太过于耻人，他反射性想要逃离，却夹得更紧，仿佛可以清晰想象出缙云在他体内的形状，甚至是那粗大肉柱之上的青筋。  
“.......不是说，奉陪到底？”缙云咬着他的后颈，含糊不清地道，巫炤因为他的动作而发出破碎得几乎听不见的呻吟。  
“下回.......”巫炤声音嘶哑，忍耐着求饶的欲望，他浑身汗涔涔的，跟刚从水里捞出来似的，只能低声与缙云商量。  
他刚说完，身体却被缙云压得更低，那男人将阴茎退出些许，很快又重重挺进，像是在抗议他的食言。  
现在又岂是能够那么轻易就能停下的，就算想要逃跑，也只会被缙云扣着腰部拖回去身下继续干弄罢了，巫炤也就尝试了一次，之后宁愿省下些力气，干脆把缙云的嘴唇都咬破了。

巫炤浑身是汗，他的手紧紧抓着床单，他的嘴已经发酸，倒也咬不住床单了，口中的津液溢出，浸湿了那一小块床单，腰部却还被缙云死死扣着，抬着臀部不断被那男人操弄，倒是看着相当可怜。  
缙云无法，这巫炤倒是倔，到了如此地步也不肯说任何的求饶之语，他这样反倒让缙云越加喜欢，心里想着稍微绕过疲惫的鬼师，下身倒是诚实地越胀越大，使劲折腾那已经被操到失神的男人。

直到第二回结束，巫炤连开口说话都不愿意了，他的后颈被男人咬得失去了知觉，连后方的小洞都早被缙云的精液所填满，腹部黏答答的一片全是稀薄的精液。  
缙云摸了一把巫炤的大腿，那里是一片濡湿，被蹂躏成深色的后穴还流淌着他的精液，他没忍住伸出手指搅弄，惹得鬼师的身体又是一阵颤栗，他想推开缙云撑在他身边的手臂，却被那白发的男人抓着手腕，那有着蓬勃热度的肉茎再度抵上了他的大腿内侧。  
“缙云......！”巫炤低声喊道，语气中有些怒气，似是被干得狠了，现在腿也合不上，他突地睁开眼睛瞧压在他身上的男人，连眼里都是遮不住的情欲。  
哪怕已经成了这幅模样，他也无法对缙云说更多的重话，这一切不过是他纵容的因果罢了。

“最后一次。”  
伴着这句话，缙云再次挺入他的身体，那被肏了许久的小洞轻易地容纳了他，那些残留在巫炤后穴中的精液还因为缙云的动作而喷溢而出。  
——他再度被男人拖入了欲海之中。

巫炤已经睡了，他在睡梦中依然皱着眉，看起来睡得不太安稳。  
缙云将他的长发拨到颈后去，露出修长的脖子，上面依稀可见星星点点的吻痕，以及依然泛着红的咬痕，不难对方才疯狂的情事窥知一二。  
缙云也不知道他的时间还有多久，这样的日子又有多久，只晓得这样的日子已经很久没再见过了，谁也不知道未来会有什么样的变化，但他也会有想要珍惜的时光。

先前没将窗合严实，缙云下床准备将窗关上，这时却突地发现外头已经乌云密布，灰压压的云层覆盖于西陵上方，颇有风雨欲来之感，给人一些相当不适的感觉。  
“......怎么了？”巫炤的声音从他身后传来，大约是察觉缙云下了床，他又迫使自己从睡梦中醒过来。  
“没什么，睡罢。”  
缙云合上了窗，将漫天的风雨阻隔在外。

 

——FIN。


End file.
